The Bet 'Verse: Mentiras
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: Ele voltaria se fosse para ter só um pedacinho de Jared; mesmo que fosse um pedaço que não valesse nada; mesmo que fosse só um pedaço que o envenenaria aos poucos. SLASH.


**Mentiras**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

—

**Fandom: **Real Person.

**Disclaimer:** Vocês já sabem isso de cor e salteado, certo? Preciso mesmo repetir?

**Sinopse:** Ele voltaria se fosse para ter só um pedacinho de Jared; mesmo que fosse um pedaço que não valesse nada; mesmo que fosse só um pedaço que o envenenaria aos poucos.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax.

**Casal: J**ared/**J**ensen — Padackles, **J2**, Jsquared!

**Avisos:** Insinuações de **slash** e **het**; linguagem inapropriada e insinuações de Jensen/OFC.

—

**Nota da Autora:** Essa oneshot se passa no universo criado em **Intenções**. Você precisa ler Intenções antes para poder compreender essa história — se não ler, isso não vai fazer o mínimo sentido pra você. Por via das dúvidas, se você ainda não leu **Consequências**, fique avisado que há spoilers da fanfic nessa oneshot :D "Mentiras" se passa meses _após_ o final de Intenções e pega o início de Consequências. É um POV todo do Jensen sobre o Jared. Agradecimentos especiais a Teh pelo título **The Bet 'Verse**, que foi ela quem sugeriu. E agradecimentos a Galatea pela betagem. Boa leitura, gente!

* * *

**Capítulo**** Único****.**

**

* * *

**

_take my world_

_take my heart_

_take my broken spirit_

[Lampshade – The Hug]

—

O cheiro dele ainda parecia estar impregnado em suas roupas, em seu corpo. Quando fechava os olhos, o que via eram olhos esverdeados o encarando de volta; sorriso bonito com covinhas que o faziam parecer inocente. Achava que esses eram os piores, os que pareciam ser _inocentes._ Eram esses que pegariam seu coração e o quebraria ao meio em frente aos seus olhos.

Era com esses que você deveria ter cuidado.

Se fechasse os olhos com força o veria debaixo de si. O veria olhando-o com intensidade enquanto o pedia para ir com mais força: _"Mais forte, Jen, mais forte. Por favor... Eu preciso..."_

Então aquela voz o faria perder todo o autocontrole de novo e de novo. Perguntava-se se estava enlouquecendo. Enlouquecendo de amor. Então iria rir e repetir para si mesmo que é impossível se apaixonar por alguém que você conhece há apenas uma semana. Iria concluir que talvez o _sexo_ tivesse sido bom demais. Afinal de contas, Jared Padalecki teve muitos parceiros e muito tempo para adquirir experiência; ele era bom de cama; Jensen devia sentir falta do sexo com Jared Padalecki.

Não _de_ Jared Padalecki, mas sim do que ele fazia na cama. Era disso que Jensen sentia falta. Era por isso que perdia o sono quase todas as noites.

Daria outro gole na bebida que queimava sua garganta e balançaria a cabeça num sinal positivo. Sim, era isso, estava certo. Ele sentia falta _disso_ e não de _Jared._

Com sorte, conseguiria se convencer durante alguns dias antes de fechar os olhos novamente e ver o sorriso de Jared, não seu corpo. Visualizar-se _beijando-o,_ não o fodendo naquela maldita cama. Ele se veria conversando com Jared e sorrindo para ele, não se veria _transando_ com ele.

Então sua farsa seria descoberta e ele se daria conta, outra vez, de que sentia falta de Jared Padalecki e não do sexo com ele.

Se bem que isso também era bom. Sexo com Jared. Mas quem dera fosse apenas isso.

Precisaria beber um pouco mais para se esquecer desses detalhes.

Aquele cara que ele conheceu no bar era alto e tinha cabelos castanhos. Ele se parecia um pouco com Jared. Só por isso Jensen aceitou a bebida que ele ofereceu e conversou com ele naquela noite, mesmo que sua mente gritasse que aquele não era Jared e a conversa estivesse tediosa demais.

Errado, errado, _errado,_ sua mente gritava.

_Cala a boca,_ Jensen pensava em resposta.

Ele foi parar no banheiro público com — ele não conseguia se lembrar o nome — de joelhos em frente a ele. Lembrou-se de Jared na mesma posição. Sua mente gritou_ "errado!"_ novamente e Jensen saiu dali antes que a coisa pudesse ser levada a qualquer outro nível.

Não se lembrava muito do que aconteceu em seguida. Mas se lembrava de ter falado com outra pessoa, se lembrava de uma garota ruiva com uma boca bonita que lhe lembrava vagamente de Danneel Harris. Jensen transou com ela aquela noite e se lembrou de ter _pagado_ por isso a dinheiro. Talvez se dormisse com alguém que se parecesse sua ex-quase-noiva, quem sabe ele não esqueceria Jared.

Jared.

Jensen fechou os olhos para não assistir a mulher ir embora. Fechou os olhos com força e se lembrou de Jared.

_Jared._

Jared sorriu para ele, fazendo a cabeça de Jensen latejar. _"Eu... Eu te amo",_ Jared lhe contou, com sua voz quebrada. Jensen reparou que havia ligado seu celular e estava ouvindo aquela mensagem que Jared lhe deixara semanas atrás.

"_Eu te amo também",_ Jensen disse para o vazio do quarto. _"Mas eu não quero",_ ele completou.

Ninguém lhe respondeu.

Nem mesmo Jared.

Nesse instante Jensen riu e achou mesmo que estivesse ficando louco. Louco de amor.

Louco de estupidez. Burrice. Sentiu-se um patético e riu mais ainda, amargamente. Desejou ter Jared ao seu lado naquela cama, tocando-o e o beijando ou apenas ficando ao seu lado, respirando ao seu lado, mantendo-se ao seu lado.

Nunca teria isso. Nunca teria Jared, porque Jared nunca fora e nunca seria seu. Jared ria de Jensen; porque Jensen era um patético e uma aposta e mais um rosto bonito em sua cama. Sua cama que deveria ter tido várias outras pessoas porque Jared era uma vadia; além de um cretino mentiroso, era isso o que ele era: uma _vadia._

Jensen, para ele, era só mais um nome que Jared esqueceria com um piscar de seus olhos bonitos.

Jensen o _odiava._

Jensen saiu da cama e vomitou antes que pudesse chegar ao banheiro. Sua cabeça doía e seu corpo protestava de dor. Talvez tivesse exagerado na bebida, mas não ligava. Estava pouco se lixando.

Enquanto sorria amargamente e mantinha-se de joelhos no chão, logo após ter vomitado, Jensen reparou que estava chorando. Ele riu mais um pouco, histericamente.

E chorou um pouco mais depois.

_Patético,_ sua mente sussurrou.

_Cala a boca,_ Jensen murmurou para o silêncio do quarto.

Na manhã seguinte Jensen não se lembrava muito da noite anterior. Sentia-se horrível, sua cabeça doía a ponto de parecer que ia explodir e Jensen sentia vontade de vomitar mais um pouco. Ele molhou o rosto com a água da pia assim como sua boca, tentando tirar aquele gosto amargo da língua. Ligou para seu irmão alguns minutos depois.

"Vem me buscar?", Jensen pediu. Joshua ficou um bom tempo em silêncio antes de perguntar onde diabos ele estava. Jensen demorou a responder, por fim disse: "Não sei".

"Puta que pariu, Jensen", Joshua respondeu. Jensen procurou pelo nome do motel e ignorou a decepção na voz de seu irmão mais velho. Joshua chegou um bom tempo depois e Jensen entrou em seu carro, após ter tentado parecer apresentável e ter pagado pelo quarto. Joshua não começou a dirigir logo de cara, apenas o observou.

Jensen encarou o porta-luvas o tempo todo, mas podia sentir o olhar de seu irmão sobre si.

— Isso está matando você, Jensen. — Joshua finalmente quebrou o silêncio. Jensen sorriu. Ele quis responder _"eu sei",_ mas optou por não falar nada. — Isso é... É por causa do... Do Padalecki?

Jensen quase podia ver o olhar de incompreensão em seu irmão. Joshua não entendia como Jensen podia ter ficado assim por alguém que apenas mentiu e que ele conheceu por uma semana. Por um homem. Por outro homem.

Jensen riu.

— Cala a boca, Josh. — Disse, sentindo o gosto amargo em sua garganta. Duvidava que fosse só do vômito.

— Jensen...

Joshua começaria todo aquele discurso sobre superação e essa porcaria toda. Jensen estava cansado de escutar isso. De repente, sentindo-se um lixo e com raiva de si mesmo, começou a falar o que não havia admitido nem para si mesmo:

— Sim, é por causa do filho da puta do Padalecki. Eu deveria superá-lo, tentar conhecer outra pessoa. _Eu sei._ Falar é muito fácil em situações como essa.

Joshua se calou no mesmo instante. Jensen finalmente o olhou e seus olhos estavam embaçados. Rezou para que não estivesse chorando, para que não _fosse_ chorar.

Já evitava fazer isso sozinho, imagine só na frente de outra pessoa. Detestava-se por fraquejar na frente de seu irmão.

— Eu... Eu voltaria para ele num piscar de olhos se ele ainda me quisesse, Josh.

Joshua abriu a boca para protestar, Jensen o interrompeu:

— Mesmo se ele só me quisesse pra... Mesmo se ele só quisesse me usar. Eu voltaria. Eu voltaria porque... Porque eu _preciso_ dele, Josh.

Joshua poderia odiá-lo depois; por Jensen ter só esse tantinho de auto-estima, por estar dizendo em voz alta que voltaria para Jared Padalecki se o moreno só o quisesse para sexo, se só quisesse _usá-lo._ Ele voltaria. Ele voltaria se fosse para ter só um pedacinho de Jared.

Mesmo que fosse um pedaço que não valesse nada.

Mesmo que fosse só um pedaço que o envenenaria aos poucos.

Qualquer coisa era melhor do que o que Jensen tinha agora.

_Nada._

— Eu sei que você não entende. Nem mesmo eu entendo. Eu só... Eu o amo.

Joshua ficou em silêncio durante um longo tempo, apenas o observando.

— Puta que pariu, Jensen. — Finalmente ele disse, mas não parecia ser raiva. Era como se ele não acreditasse em que situação seu irmão havia se enfiado e em como ele estava no fundo do poço.

Por um homem.

Por causa de um _homem._

Jensen não esperava que Joshua compreendesse. Ele apenas esperava que Joshua parasse de observá-lo com pena. Jensen não precisava de piedade. Piedade não servia para merda nenhuma.

— Você não pode continuar assim, Jen. — Joshua disse, baixo demais, quase implorando.

— Eu sei. — Dessa vez Jensen respondeu. — _Eu sei._

Falar era muito mais fácil do que fazer. Jensen escondeu seu rosto com as mãos e se calou, sentindo vergonha. Por ter dito aquelas coisas, confessado tudo a Joshua.

Vergonha por ainda amar Jared.

Joshua não disse mais nada e ligou o carro.

Dali para frente, Jensen faria o possível para não encher a cara e acordar em camas de desconhecidos que ele nem se lembrava o nome. Dali para frente ele se fecharia e trancaria aquele seu lado, aquele seu lado que o fazia sentir _vergonha._ Ele começaria a trabalhar e isso seria tudo o que ele faria.

Em alguns momentos, ele quase acreditaria que havia superado tudo. Superado Jared. Ele fecharia os olhos e não se lembraria muito do rosto do moreno. Ele não ouviria mais aquelas mensagens — embora não conseguisse apagá-las por definitivo.

Não conseguia, era a única coisa que ele ainda tinha de Jared.

E embora sua vontade fosse de voltar para L.A, uma parte sua... Uma pequena parte racional, o impediria de ir atrás de Jared. Joshua tinha razão. Jensen não podia mais continuar vivendo daquele jeito. Não podia continuar se destruindo por alguém que nem ao menos se importava com ele. Por alguém que nem chegou a se importar.

Então seu orgulho — que Jensen achou ter pedido para sempre — falaria mais alto. Ajudava se o loiro pensasse que Jared estava bem, muito bem sem ele.

Ele viveria no automático, repetindo para si mesmo toda manhã ao abrir os olhos que tudo estava bem. Tudo ficaria ótimo.

Em alguns momentos Joshua fingiria acreditar.

Assim como Jensen fingiria que acreditava também.

Então ele teria que voltar a Los Angeles, ao seu passado, por causa do trabalho.

Voltaria para _Jared._ Bateria os olhos nele. Sentiria seu coração saltar no peito e sua garganta secar. Encontraria os olhos esverdeados que o olhariam com muita atenção e surpresa, por vê-lo ali novamente após tanto tempo.

Então sua farsa acabaria, porque Jensen não havia superado porra nenhuma. Não Jared. Então ele fecharia os olhos e tudo o que veria seriam os mesmos malditos olhos esverdeados que o havia feito a pessoa mais feliz e infeliz do mundo.

Desejaria nunca ter voltado para Los Angeles.

Para _Jared._

Porque Jensen era fraco. Mal conseguia sustentar as mentiras que contava a si mesmo quando estava há quilômetros de distância de Jared, duvidava muito que conseguisse mantê-las quando ele estivesse tão perto.

_Patético,_ aquela voz dentro da sua cabeça lhe sussurrou uma noite daquelas.

— Eu sei. — Jensen respondeu para o nada, fechando os olhos e pensando em Jared; no gosto de sua boca, no toque das suas mãos, em sua língua dentro da boca de Jensen. Em seu sorriso inocente, falso, genuíno; porque seu genuíno era falso, tudo não passou de uma mentira.

Jensen se tocaria e gemeria o nome dele, desejando estar enterrado dentro de Jared, fazê-lo sentir Jensen de novo; sentir _Jared _de novo, ouvi-lo gritar seu nome.

Ele voltaria a ouvir aquelas mensagens que não conseguia apagar. _"Devia ter apagado", _ele pensaria, mas que se dane. Não conseguia e o mínimo que poderia fazer agora era escutá-las outra e outra vez.

Desejaria nunca ter voltado para Jared.

Era melhor não ter nada, do que ter aquilo que mais desejava na vida tão perto dele, sem poder tocá-lo.

* * *

**FIM.**

_Reviews são bem-vindas! o/_


End file.
